Percy Jackson Returns
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Percy Jackson had retired from being a hero. But now, he's coming out of retirment for he is needed once more. A new threat comes, but who or what is it after? And can Percy fight it and win? Or fall to the darness? R&R other summary inside
1. Chapter 1

_Summery: After the war with Kronos, Percy and Annabeth have gotten married. Percy thought that it was all over. That he could live a normal life. Being a teacher that teaches Greek History. Annabeth still working for the Gods. But a new threat appears at last. And now, Percy doesn't just have to save himself, and the world. But the lives of his wife, and unborn child. Will he win? Or, shall he fail?_

_

* * *

_

_My name is Perseus A.K.A Percy Jackson. I'm a normal twenty year old man. Well... okay that's a lie. I'm not normal. Just a half blood. And what's a half-blood you may ask? Someone born with the blood of a god and a human. I'm the eldest son of Posiden. The God of Seas and Earthquakes. And, I'm the one that defeated Kronos. But, after four years of peace..._

_After four years of being with my girlfriend... my wife... Annabeth. That peace is going to end. A new war is going to begin. Allow me... to explain the story of how Annabeth... almost lost not only our child... but how she almost lost me to darkness forever..._

_

* * *

_

_Beep Beep Beep_

The sound of an alarm clock was going off. A young man was groaning from the sound of his alarm clock going off. "Ugh..." He moaned. Not wanting to move. Wanting to enjoy the warmth of his bed and of being near his wife.

_Beep Beep Beep_

His wife of two years. Girlfriend of two years. Maybe longer. It was hard to say when he had feelings for her, and her for him. But it was true. Though, sometimes he had to admit. It was hard to believe, that he could fall in love with her. In love, with a daughter of Athena. In fact, he could have sworn that he heard her voice yelling at him right now.

"Seaweed Brain get up! Your going to be late!" Yelled a woman's voice.

Groaning one more time, the man got up and shut his alarm off. Moving the blankets from his body, his tired sea green eyes looked around the room. Only to stare into a pair of beautiful grey eyes. He gave a soft smile. Leaning close to her, as he ran his fingers through her blond hair. Her wet blond hair. Blinking, he stared at her saying "you had a shower without me?" His voice held mock hurt.

"Oh don't be a Seaweed Brain Percy. You were sleeping and I had to get ready for my doctor's appointment." Said the woman with a soft smile.

Percy loved her smile. It was so warm. And soft. Smiling, he sat up and pulled her to his naked chest. He had slept in his boxers like always. Percy could have sworn that he felt her face heat up. Looking down at her, his dark black hair hung in his eyes. Shadowing his face. Making his eyes appear more softer then before.

"Annabeth... Be careful okay? I don't want anything to happen to you. If anything's wrong please call me. Even if I'm in the middle of a letchure please call." Percy whispered softly. He felt Annabeth's nod and that made him let out a relieved sigh. Pulling back, he said with glee "alright Wise Girl, I'll see you when you get home. Or when I get home." Letting out a chuckle, he went to have a quick shower. Least seeing her in the morning, it was worth having to wake up early to get to the high school.

But, Percy knew that he wanted to go with Annabeth. She's been sick for a few weeks now, and it has been making great worry for both Percy and Annabeth. Sighing softly, Percy hurried up to finish his shower. Didn't want anyone to think they could goof off cause he's late. He couldn't wait to get to work today.

* * *

"Okay class. Settle down." Said Percy as he walked into the glass. Wearing a sea green shirt and black slacks. (I have no fashin sense so don't get upset please?) Walking to his desk, Percy set his files down and pushed the glasses up his nose. (glasses are just for show) Smiling, he calmly said "alright, let's get started. Now, does anyone have a hero or god they'd want me to talk about today?"

Percy couldn't help but chuckle at the many suggestions. Man he loves his job almost as much as he loves his wife. Some even picked Perseus. He couldn't help but laugh. But sadly, it was out loud. Blushing slightly, a student raised his hand. "Yes Jake?" Said Percy.

"Mr. Jackson, why were you laughing?" Asked Jake. A black haired boy with dark eyes.

Percy wiped his eyes of tears as he calmly said "no reason Jake. No reason at all." Chuckling, he started to go on about his lesson. But then, there was another voice. Laughing. Turning around, Percy sighed softly. "Nico, why are you laughing now?"

"Cause your talking about a man your named after Percy. Come on, talk about how great Hades is!" Nico calmly said. His olive skin glowed in the soft light of the class room. His dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail since he decided to grow it out. Nico was a bit of a strange boy. But Percy knew that it was one of the many things that happen with children of Hades.

"That's _Mr. Jackson _Nico. How many times do I have to keep telling you that? Honestly I don't know who's worse. You or your father." Nico just laughed. Making Percy sigh softly. With that done, Percy went back to teaching. Teaching about his namesake. Perseus.

_"'The hero who killed Medusa was the son of Zeus and Danae. Perseus had been locked in a box together with his mother and thrown into the sea by her father king Acrisius of Argus, who had been told his grandson would kill him. Mother and son were rescued at the island Seriphos, where the king Polydectes fell in love with Danae. When Perseus was fully grown, the king sent him away to get Medusa's head so that he could have Danae all to himself."'_

Percy calmly explained. Reading an old text that, thankfully was in greek. He was glad that he could read and understand greek when ever it was spoken. He remembered a lot of the story of Perseus. But knew, he had to go by this stupid textbook. There was nothing he could do about that. Like how he can't get Nico to stop calling him by his name instead of calling him by 'Mr. Jackson'. It's really annoying.

_"'Perseus went to the Grey Women, three witches that shared one eye between them, and through stealing it he made them tell him where the nymphs of the north lived. They gave him winged sandals, a magic bag that fit anything put in it and Hades' cap which made him invisible whenever he wore it. Hermes gave him an un-breakable sword, and Athena a shield."'_

As Percy kept talking about Perseus, he felt slightly dizzy. Like something had just slammed into his chest knocking the air out of him. But that couldn't be right. Annabeth couldn't have been here since she had the doctor's appointment. And, he was invincable thanks to the Curse of Achilles. _'I should be invincable. And yet... this pain in my chest...'_ Percy thought with a shake of his head.

_"'With all this equipment, Perseus managed to kill Medusa by looking at her through the reflection of the shield and escaped her sisters by wearing the cap. His winged sandals flew him home. Later he offered Medusa's head to Athena."'_

Thinking of Medusa makes him think of the time he had fought and killed the gorgun. He almost shivered at the thought. Almost. Even though he had won aganest her. And helped protect Annabeth and his friend Grover. It was still a scary fight for him. His first real battle. Percy shook his head again. The strange feeling as blackness surrounded the edge of his vision.

_"'On his way he saved princess Andromache from a seamonster and married her. On his return at Seriphos he turned king Polydeuctes to stone with the head of Medusa. They returned to Argos, where Perseus killed his grandfather by accident during a discus competition, fulfilling the prophecy."'_

Percy thought about the ship that his old enemy once owned. The ship that held the Titan of Time. Luke, the son of Hermes. And many monsters and rouge demigods. Least, that was then. And this is now. There hadn't been any other war. And all the gods have been respected since the war ended.

Percy knew that if it wasn't for the knife Annabeth held. And his own choice to trust Luke that one time. The world would have ended then and there. But, he wished that he could have saved Luke's life. Dispite everything that's happened between them. Percy still wishes that Luke didn't have go through what he did. It was a horrible way to live.

_"'Perseus was sometimes considered to be the forefather of the Persians through his son Perses."'_

Percy placed a shaky hand on the side of his face. Trying to calm himself. Taking a few deep breaths hoping to calm his aching heart. For some reason, it felt like his heart would burst at any moment now. But he managed to hide it a bit. But sadly, he couldn't hide it from Nico. Nico could sense something was wrong. With him being the son of Hades. He can sense people's death or pain.

Taking a deep breath, Percy looked up at anyone, asking "any questions?" One girl raised her hand. Percy gave a mental sigh. He knew this girl. She had a huge crush on him. It was something that he couldn't stand. Sighing, Percy calmly said "yes Lila?"

"Will you go out with my Mr. Jackson?" Asked Lila with a wink. The whole class, not including Nico, laughed.

Percy was getting annoyed by this. It was the same thing every day! Taking a deep breath, he calmly said "Lila, the answer is the same as every day. No." He shuddered thinking what Annabeth would do if she ever knew about this. It scared him. Sure, Percy loves Annabeth no matter what. But the idea of anyone trying to take him away from her would be scary. Hell, Athena would try to kill him if he pissed Annabeth off.

Turning around, Percy kept going on about Perseus. Talking about things that hadn't been in the text book. Everyone listened. But sadly for the students. Percy had to hand out some work sheets for everyone to do. Though, he was fair. Everyone was allowed to work in pairs. Smiling, Percy was just handing out the last sheet, but someone decided to streach and their elbow hit him in his back.

Now, normally, Percy wouldn't have felt it. But sadly, it hit him in his valinrable point. The small of his back, the other side of his navel. Percy's eyes widene. The pupils dialated from the pain. He fell to his knees gasping in pain. Nico had rushed to his side in an instint. "Hey, Percy you okay?" The only responds Nico could get out of him was a nod.

Percy felt like his whole body was on fire. It was horrible. The pain, he hadn't felt anything like this since he was stung by that pit scorpian. (if you don't remember that, it's from the first book near the end) But that wasn't the only thing he felt. It felt like someone was trying to tear into his mind. But he didn't know who it was. Nico helped Percy up and walked with him to the hall and leaned him aganest the wall. Kneeling in front ofh im, Nico calmly asked "someone hit it huh...?"

Percy took a few more deep breaths. Trying to calm himself. To calm his body from the surge of pain that had just surged through him. "Yeah..." Looking at Nico with serioues sea green eyes, Percy then whispered "but... that wasn't the only thing I felt Nico."

"What else did you feel?" Asked the son of Hades with confusion.

"Felt like someone was trying to shred my brain into paper strips." Percy whispered.

Percy stared at Nico. Seeing the young demigod in deep thought. Like he had heard of this before. Then again, Nico had to teach himself most of the things about gods and his powers on his own. Unlike Percy, Nico knew more about the gods when he was twelve then when Percy himself was twelve.

It was weird that way...

Nico stared at Percy and calmly said "I think we need to make a quick trip to the camp. Maybe they know something..."

Nodding, he got back to his feet. Still a little shaky to what had happened. But managed to stay standing. He hoped that, that pain never happened again. It was too horrible to go through again. But, now that Percy thinks about it, he thinks that there was something weird about that... A pain like that, just from being hit in the back... Even by an elbow it shouldn't have hurt that bad even in his weak spot.

Before they walked into the class room, Nico calmly said "looks like your coming out of retirment Percy. Your normal school teacher life is over."

_'Shit.' _Was the only thing on Percy's mind at this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy sighed softly. This was not what he wanted. Hell, he had promised never to go back there. You know what? Screw it. He's not going back. Not ever! "I'm not going Nico." Percy said with a glare. And no one was going to make him go back. That was something he couldn't stand.

Sitting on the bench Percy sighed softly. "I can't go back there Nico. I even told Chiron. I had told him that I wouldn't go back." Nico sighed more. Percy had avoided that place since he married Annabeth. Was it because he was afraid that Athena was there?

Yeah that could be it.

Percy sat at his desk. He wouldn't go back. No matter what. Staring at his student, Percy calmly said "look Nico. I can't do anything about the strange feeling. Sides, I have a life now. I have a wife. And I need to support her and myself. Nothing more. If it gets worse. And when it gets worse then I might go." With that, Percy started to pack to leave.

Maybe if he was lucky, it was just a weird feeling he had. Nico had left the class room. Sighing softly, the oldest son of the water god wondered if there was anything that could have been done. Then, Percy heard something hit the ground. Blinking in confusion, Percy looked down and saw a silver ball point pen.

Percy picked up the pen with slightly numb fingers. Rubbing his fingers over the carved name on the side. Percy whispered the name of the pen. "Anaklusmos... Riptide." Chuckling softly, Percy had lots of memories of the many battles he had with this sword. The hardships. The people he's protected.

But then, there was that time when he had failed to protect Annabeth. That was something he would never forget. He had felt so heart broken. Felt like his heart was breaking into pieces the longer she was missing. And when he thought that she was thinking about joining the hunters. That made him doubt himself even more.

Sighing softly, Percy put the ball point pen in his front pocket of his pants. Better to keep it there. Once his briefcase was shut and locked he was on his way to his car. Maybe, there wouldn't be a point in having to use Riptide. Mostly since he would only wear himself out thanks to that dip in the River Styx.

As Percy walked to the car, he thought he could sense something. But that was strange. What kind of feeling was this? _'Hm... I know I've sensed something like this before. But where...'_ Percy thought to himself. Shaking his head, Percy was just about to unlock his car. Till he heard a voice.

"Mr. Jackson! I need to ask you something."

Turning around, Percy saw another one of his students. A young boy with short black hair. It was so light though that it almost looked white. His eyes were a light shade of green. Almost like the ocean. which was weird for him. And his clothes were mostly white. It was weird kinda.

"What do you need Damen?" Percy asked softly, placing his briefcase on the roof of his car. This was pretty normal. Damen always needed help with something.

"I was wondering if you could let me have a hint on the work sheets?" Damen said with a nervous laugh. Percy wanted to sigh. Staring at his student, he tried to point out that if he tried to use the translator that he had handed out at the beginning of the year then he would understand it more.

But the thing was, Damen was on of the laziest students he's ever had. Sighing softly, Percy calmly said "look Damen, I'd explain more about the assignment but I'm expected home." Before Percy could even open the car door, he heard Damen scream. Turning around, Percy's eyes widened in shock.

For Damen had been grabbed by the Minotaur. _'Damn it. I thought killing it twice was more then enough.'_ Percy saw Damen screaming for help. Then his gaze went to the Minotaur. It looked like a huge ugly cow. It's horns were possible twice the size then last time. Bottom half of it were cow legs and the top half... it was almost like a man... A really ugly man.

Percy narrowed his eyes at the Minotor. Glaring he wondered if Damen could see it or not. Wait, could he see through the mist? Or was he just like every other human? "Just what the hell is this thing?" Yeah, he could see through the mist like his mother and Rachel. It was something that he never understood. Sighing Percy grabbed Riptide.

Not how he hoped to end his day at work.

Grabbing Riptide, he heard Damen's voice. "Why are you grabbing a pen? You gonna write this thing to death?" Percy gave Damen a look telling him to shut up for the time being. Uncapping Riptide, it grew. It's golden blade shined in the light. It glowed it's natural bronze as Percy screamed out "Di Immortals!"

With that, Percy jumped at the Minotar, swinging Riptide in an aggressive way. Percy saw his vision turn red, the Curse of Achilles taking it's control over him. Percy jumped over the beast and swung his sword at it's back.

Bit missed. Percy guessed that the Minotar got smarter over the years.

Then, the Minotar slammed it's huge fist at Percy, slamming him into the ground. Percy knew that if he could feel pain, he would have yelped out in pain. Narrowing his eyes, Percy looked around, trying to see if he could see any water. Any kind of water. Cursing under his breath, Percy had to remember his training.

Wait, oh he felt like such a Seaweed Brain! He could also do earthquakes. "Ας προχωρήσουμε της πολιτικής μου φοιτητής!" Screamed Percy. (Translation: Let go of my student!)

Slamming his fist against the ground, the earth shook. The Minotar howled in shock. It's fist loosened and it released Damen. Percy took that opportunity, grabbed Riptide and stabbed the monsters hand. Howling in pain, Percy lept away from the Minotar's hand and stood in front of Damen. "You alright Damen?" Percy calmly asked.

Damen nodded. Percy knew that he wanted to ask questions about what was going on. But didn't want to get the Minotar's attention.

Percy gazed at the monster that he's defeated twice. Why couldn't Annabeth be wrong about them regenerating? Why? Sigh, she's never wrong. Calming his nerves, Percy had to do the next best thing. Closing his eyes, Percy had to focus on the water in the air.

He could feel the moisture in the air. It was calling to him. He needed to control the water. Allow it to move. Allow it to form within his grasp. His eyes shot open and there was a stream of water forming around him. Like a ring. Damen gasped in shock at this. Percy knew that he wasn't as used to this as much as his own mother or Rachel.

Then again, that was to be expected.

The Minotar growled and tried to swat away the water. Percy smirked. Glad he had learned this a few months ago. Arm still scratched out Percy closed his hand and the water started to cool. It got cooler and cooler. Till the Minotar started to panic. For the water had turned into ice.

"Mr. Jackson, how did you do that?" Damen said with shock and wonder.

"I'll explain later. Maybe never. Till then Damen run!" Percy said with a scream. Grabbing Damen by his arm and ran to hide Damen. The Minotar screamed, trying to break free of the ice. Though, that ice wouldn't have a chance of breaking free.

Once they were safe, Percy took a deep breath. Trying to calm himself. Though there was something weird about the Minotar's behavior... The last time it grabbed anyone was when there was a Demigod near and- Wait...

"Damen, I know I've met your mother at the parent teacher meetings. But what about your father?" Percy wasn't sure if he was right. But he had to be sure. There's no way that Damen could be...

"Never met my father." Damen calmly said. Blinking like he was a child that had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Percy wanted to fall over. There's no way that it could be the same thing like it was for him...

"Damen, I need to ask you something. They're important." Percy calmly said as he took his glasses off. Sighing softly, he wondered if it was the same thing. When he saw Damen nod, Percy calmly asked "okay, have you noticed anything strange? Like... maybe strange attacks that got you kicked out of school cause of it?"

Damen nodded. Calmly he said "yeah, I was kicked out cause of creatures that no one could see. Only me... And I have a strange power like you..." Percy stared at Damen with wide eyes. Looking away he cursed out "δεκάρα DAD δεν μου!" (Translation: Damn Dad wasn't kidding!)

"I understood you." Damen said with shock. Okay, Percy had to admit that was strange. Damen always complained about not understanding the work. And yet, he could understand what Percy was saying. Looks like he needs to call his best friend or... better yet. Call his own father.

* * *

**okay sorry for the long wait, I had trouble trying to think on what to type and I didn't have a computer to type with, but I got my internet back and got a better writing program, hope you like that I used real greek and the translations I added to this, if anyone has any ideas then let me know, till then see ya later!**

**~FIP~**


End file.
